


Wanting

by SpiritsFlame



Series: With Benefits [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, boys are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsFlame/pseuds/SpiritsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wants so much from Percy that it almost scares him, but he knows better than to let it show. All Percy wants from him is sex, he knows that. And, well, he’ll take what he can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

Sometimes Nico feels as though his life is a long list of things that he can never have. Things that he wants, desperately wants, but can never get.

He wants his sister back. He wants to have never heard of demigods, or Hades, or stupid Percy Jackson. He wants another godly parent, or a perfectly ordinary father. He wants Percy.

He wants Percy so bad that it hurts sometimes.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Percy says, teeth biting into the side of Nico’s neck. 

“Just because you don’t-” Nico doesn’t know where he’s going with that, but Percy twists his fingers and Nico cries out before he can finish anyway.

“If you’re thinking,” Percy growls, and his mouth is right next to Nico’s ear now, fierce and something that Nico would call possessive from anyone else. “Then I’m doing this wrong.” He adds another finger, a little too fast but the burn makes it better. Nico will feel this tomorrow, will have something to remember.

The groan feels torn out of him, and Nico thinks that it is taking pieces of him with it, tearing out all the parts of him that belong to Percy. He wants to take it and force it back in, reclaim it as his own and give no sign as to how much Percy affects him.

“Then work harder,” Nico growls back, pushing into Percy’s hand. Percy’s laugh against his ear is strained and breathy, and there’s a kind of satisfaction in knowing that he can do this to Percy, that he can make Percy feel anything. 

Percy is a long line of heat against Nico’s back, pressing him down into the mattress and almost too heavy, but Nico never wants him to move. Here, on his hands and knees on Percy’s bed, with Percy covering him almost completely, he feels owned and claimed and it’s almost like he belongs.

The feeling isn’t helped by the almost gentle way that Percy prepares him, sliding slick fingers in deep and teasing him until Nico is shuddering from it. Percy is doing it now, three fingers deep inside him and slowly getting him ready. It’s almost too much too take. It’s not something that Nico has the right to take.

“Stop it,” he hisses, ducking his head away from Percy’s mouth and bending it down between his arms. His hair is getting longer, when it falls forward it almost touches Percy’s pillow.

He feels Percy freeze above him, finger going still inside him. It makes Nico squirm, pushing back to try and get more of that almost-there pleasure. 

“Stop what,” Percy gasps out, and his voice is strained with something new, something Nico doesn’t have a name for.

“Stop teasing.” Nico lifts his head up to glare at Percy over his shoulder, “and fuck me.”

Those words usually make Percy shudder, make his eyes go dark. He likes to hear Nico ask for it, to hear him talk dirty, for reasons that Nico can never understand. It’s usually enough to get Percy to stop being so heart-rendingly careful with him, so that Nico can make his stupid, treacherous heart remember that this is only about sex for him.

But this time Percy lets out a long breath, then darts forward to steal a quick kiss. He pulls back before Nico can respond, though he’s too startled to do anything anyway. “When I’m ready,” Percy replies, and he begins to move his hand again.

Nico drops his head down so he doesn’t have to look at Percy. It’s easier that way.

His fingers are ghosting over Nico’s prostate, almost but not enough, sending ripples of pleasure through him that never get a chance to build. 

“Harder,” Nico growls, pushing back again.

Percy makes a low, desperate sound and his free hand goes to Nico’s hip, holding him in place. He ignores Nico’s request though, hardly pulling his fingers out, just twitching them inside Nico’s body, slowly stretching him wider until Nico wants to beg for it. He bites his lip instead, refusing to ask Percy for more, even in this.

Percy likes to bite, likes to leave marks that will linger for days and Nico doesn’t understand that either. Today though, his mouth is softer, almost caressing over Nico’s neck and shoulder blades. Nico twitches his shoulders back, trying to nudge him away. It’s too confusing. 

Percy pulls back quickly, more quickly than Nico had been expecting. He’s not usually so cooperative. Nico wants to look back, but he’s scared what he might see. 

Nico knows that he’s not easy to be with. He can be prickly and he pushes Percy away as often as he draws him close, because he’s afraid that he will never let go if he holds too tight. For a moment, he worries that this time he’s pushed too far.

Percy pulls his fingers free, pulls back so his weight isn’t on Nico anymore, and Nico feels his stomach drop, heart his throat. He doesn’t dare look back. 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Percy says, and his voice is a low growl. Nico shivers, and it’s relief as much as arousal. 

“So do it already,” he says, leaning down so that his weight rests on his forearms, his ass up in the air. He feels filthy, exposed and vulnerable, but there’s a certain satisfaction to Percy’s sharply indrawn breath, the way he can hear when Percy fumbles the condom. Percy’s hand moves from his hip, a quick stroke over the back of Nico’s neck that makes his entire body tense in confusion.

Nico hates it when Percy does shit like that, almost tender, like this is something more than it is. Like it’s something that Nico wants it so badly to be. Then Percy’s hand is back on his hip, and he can feel Percy lining himself up, the blunt head of his cock hot against Nico’s ass.

Then Percy puts his lube covered hand on Nico’s other hip, because he’s a jerk like that. Nico hisses and flinches away, but Percy grips him tighter and laughs.

“You asshole,” Nico says, but there’s no heat in it. He’s powerless against the sound of Percy’s laughter.

“I think it’s your asshole in question,” Percy says, and Nico can actually hear his smirk. He wants to smack it away. He wants to taste it on Percy’s lips, kiss it until it fades between them.

He shoves back instead, thrusting back on Percy’s dick and crying out when it sink deep inside him.

“Fuck, Nico,” Percy says, hands scrambling at Nico’s hips like he can barely keep hold. He leaves streaky smears of lube behind, but Nico can’t bring himself to care. He feels so full and stretched open and he can’t stop the moans that are building in his throat.

“Move,” he growls, pulling away and shoving back again, relishing in Percy’s filthy groan. 

“Gods, Nico, you’re going to kill me.” Percy starts to move, short, shallow thrusts that make Nico jerk against the bed. He doesn’t know what to make of Percy’s words, so he ignores them, pushing back into Percy’s thrusts in a way that makes stars flash in front of his eyes.

Percy gets a more firm grip on Nico’s hips and begins to fuck him in earnest, pulling Nico closer to him with each thrust of his hips, driving in deep and hard. Nico claws at the sheets, needing something to ground him and not finding it. Filthy noises are spilling from his mouth, desperate mewls and whines that he can’t hold back. He’d not even sure if Percy can hear him, since Percy is making noises of his own.

Everytime Percy bottoms out inside if him, he groans, so low and deep that Nico can almost feel it. Then Percy wraps one arm around Nico’s chest and pulls him up to his knees, so that his back is pressed to Percy’s chest. Nico makes a startled noise, then Percy thrusts again and the new angle is so good that he cries out.

“Percy, gods, please!”

“Nico,” Percy says into his neck, the words muffled against Nico’s skin. He doesn’t bite, just breathes into Nico’s neck. From this angle, he can’t manage to pull out very far, but his hips have power in them, and every thrust rocks through Nico, making him swear.

“Come on, come on.” Nico reaches for his own cock, needing the contact, needing more, but Percy bats his hand away. Nico almost sobs, so close to release that he thinks he might die of it, if he weren’t so well acquainted with all the ways he could actually die.

“Let me. Please, Nico, let me,” Percy says, and he pulls Nico so close to him that Nico can feel his chest move everytime he inhales. Then Percy reaches around and wraps his hand around Nico’s cock. He’s still fucking him, quick little jerks with his hips that are driving Nico crazy.

“Percy,” Nico gasps, and Percy drops the arm around Nico’s chest to grab his chin, turning Nico’s head towards him enough that he can get his mouth on Nico’s. 

Nico comes like that, his mouth on Percy’s, practically breathing with him and all he can think is Percy, Percy, Percy.

Percy makes a deep, low noise as Nico comes, but he doesn’t let him go, holding him in place as he keeps thrusting in.

Without his own pleasure to worry about, Nico can hear more of what Percy is muttering under his breath, and he thinks he could even get it up again when he hears Percy moaning out soft utterances of his name, over and over.

His orgasm must have made him weak, unable to stop taking what he wants, because he surges forward to kiss Percy again, desperately and fiercely. Maybe Percy is too far gone to remember this when he finally comes. 

When Percy does, his whole body locks up for a second, and he almost falls backward before Nico steadies them both. When Percy slides free of his body, Nico hisses, and Percy leans forward to brush a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

Nico pushes him away, because he’s too weak. He can’t take it when Percy is tender, so much like what he wants and what he knows he can’t have. He and Percy are fuck buddies, and maybe not even that. He’s the guy who gives Percy stress relief, and he’s not even sure he’s the only one. He’s never wanted to ask.

Percy sighs and Nico hears him disposing of the condom. When he finishes with that, Percy drops down to lie on the bed, an arm going casually around Nico’s waist. For a moment, Nico can’t help but to curl into it, to lie on Percy’s soft sheets and pretend that he’ll get to stay for a week, for a month. Pretend that when he wakes up, they’ll talk or go see a movie or just walk around, and it won’t have anything to do with sex.

His face feels hot and tight, and Nico makes himself pull away. He’s met actual sirens, knows what they really sound like, but the lure of Percy’s open bed and open arms is just as tempting. 

Nico’s jeans are on the other side of the room, and it’s part of the reason he keeps them neat enough that Percy teases him for it- he always knows where to find them.

“I guess you’re going to leave now,” Percy says, and he sounds- something. Annoyed, maybe. Resigned. Nico sneaks a look at him, surprised. Percy’s never commented before. 

“Of course,” he says. He can hardly stand to look at Percy, sated and gorgeous and so tempting. 

“Of course,” Percy repeats. “Right.” He reaches down and pulls the sheet up to his waist, rolling over to face the wall. “Don’t let me keep you.”

Nico stares at Percy’s back, baffled. “Percy,” he starts, the stops. He doesn’t know what to say anyway.

“Will you even be back sometime this month?” Percy asks the wall.

Nico scowls. “I’m sure that you’ll manage to find someone to keep your bed warm while I’m gone.”

Percy snorts, and there’s something cruel and vicious in the sound. “As if you’re ever hear long enough to keep the bed warm.”

“Percy, what the hell?” Nico is more confused then hurt, unsure where this is coming from.

“Did you know that Frank proposed to Hazel today? I guess you must, she’s your sister, but it’s so hard to tell. It’s not like you make an effort to stay in contact.” 

Nico flinches. “She told me this morning, not that it’s any of your business.”

Percy’s back tenses. “Of course not. I’m just the guy you fuck when you’re bored, right?”

It’s not even sort of like that, but Nico doesn’t know how to tell him. Doesn’t know if he can. The small pieces he gets of Percy are better than none at all, and his feelings are so intense sometimes they scare him.

“I don’t know what your problem is, but I’m going to go.”

“Right. Your personal specialty.” 

Nico pulls his boxers on angrily. “What the hell is your problem?”

Percy stands up so fast that Nico hardly sees him move, just a swirl of sheets as he throws them back. Percy is still naked, but the first thing that Nico notices is the way his green eyes are practically sparking. 

“You are.” He strides forward, and it’s been a long time since Nico was afraid of Percy, but he finds himself backing up, until Percy has him pinned against the wall, one arm on either side of Nico’s face. “You’re my fucking problem, Nico.”

Nico can’t read the expression on Percy’s face, can’t even begin to try. He doesn’t say anything, just glare up at Percy. Percy stares back at him, searching his eyes. Finally, his head drops down, resting his forehead against Nico’s. 

“I’m so stupid,” Percy whispers, his breath brushing against Nico’s mouth. 

Nico stands there, frozen. He doesn’t know what to do, what to say. His heart is racing, and he can hear his blood pounding in his ears. 

After a moment, Percy steps back, not meeting Nico’s eyes. “Go on, you better go.”

Nico swallows hard, and he can’t shake the feeling that he’s messing this up, somehow. He’s not even sure what this is. 

When he goes to move past Percy, Percy reaches out and grabs his arm, stopping him. Without looking up from the floor, Percy says, “You’re an idiot if you think that there’s anyone else.”

Nico jerks his head up to stare at Percy, but Percy won’t meet his eyes. “But I thought-”

Percy’s mouth quirks up into a bitter half smile, and he lets go of Nico’s arm. “Then you’re an idiot.”

He heads back to his bed, leaving Nico standing there with his mouth open. 

“Percy,” Nico says slowly. “Are you,”

“You know,” Percy interrupts him. “You don’t have to come here.” He swallows, hard. “Not if you don’t want to.”

Nico takes a step forward. “What?”

Percy runs a hand through his hair, and there’s no mistaking his expression for anything but miserable. “I don’t know why you keep coming, but you don’t have to. Your sister is settling down, maybe it’s time you,” he swallows again. “maybe it’s time you did the same.”

Something like hope is starting to swell under Nico’s breastbone, and he can hardly believe what he’s starting to think is happening here.

“Maybe I like coming here.” The words are hard to get out, they feel too much like a confession, and even after all they’ve done this is the hardest so far.

Percy snorts and drops back onto the bed. “You do a good job of hiding it. You can hardly wait to get out of here.” He waves a hand, gesturing at the pile of clothes that Nico had started to pull on.

Nico glances down, and finds he can’t look back up. “I-” The words clog in his throat. How can he explain that he wants to stay here too much, that he’s afraid of asking too much from Percy. “What do you want?” he asks instead.

Percy laughs, and it sounds strained. “I can’t tell you that, Nico.”

Nico takes another step forward, then another. He feels curiously detatched as he goes to Percy’s side. “Why not?”

Percy looks up at him, then away. “I can’t do this. Just go, ok. You can come back in another month or whenever. Do what you want.”

“What do you want?” Nico asks again. He puts a hand on Percy’s shoulder and pushes back. Percy follows him, going with it until he’s flat on the bed. Nico hesitates for a quarter second, then straddles his waist. 

“Nico, please. Just leave.” Percy’s voice cracks on the word and Nico can’t believe he missed this. Better than anyone, except maybe Annabeth, he knows about Percy’s self-sacrificing streak. He knows the face that Percy makes when he’s giving something up for someone else, and Percy’s wearing it right now.

“No.” Nico leans over. “Tell me what you want.”

Percy closes his eyes and turns his head away, exposing the long line of his neck. “You. I want you.”

Nico feels like he might burst, the feeling of hope expanding into a happiness so bright he feels like he could glow. He leans down and presses his mouth to Percy’s collarbone, slowly kissing his way up Percy’s neck.

To his surprise, he feels Percy’s hands on his shoulders, pressing him away. When he pulls back, Nico just stares down at him, waiting for Percy to say something. Percy doesn’t, just keeps starting up at him, wordless like he almost never is.

Nico swallows. He feels like the heat of Percy’s gaze will burn him up, swallow him whole. “I want you too.”

He leans down to kiss Percy again, and Percy presses him back again. “Nico, you hate being here.”

“I love being here,” Nico says, and for once the words come easy. “Sometimes it scares me how much I want to stay here. Stay here and never leave.”

Percy draws in a sharp breath, and his fingers close around Nico’s wrist. “Then don’t. Stay.”

Nico leans down to kiss him, and Percy meets him halfway. It’s like their first kiss, half fight, but it’s so much sweeter. Percy buries his hands in Nico’s hair and pulls his in, like he thinks Nico might leave now.

“I still have to,” Nico tries to pull back to talk, but Percy won’t let him. “My father’s missions.”

“Take me with you. I’ll be your backup.”

Nico laughs, the sound exploding out of him because he’s so surprised and happy he can’t keep it in. 

“Yes.” He says into Percy’s lips, and keeps repeating it until Percy has stolen all his breath away. “Yes, yes, yes.”


End file.
